hackWORLD
by Lei Magnus
Summary: A new user enters the World.What kind of adventures are in store for her?Sora x OC
1. Chapter 1

Login 1: Username: Koryu Character Name: Ryuuza Password: ******  
  
A girl of about 13 entered a computer store 'I never thought I'd be here...EVER.But from what I've been told about "The World"...I just HAVE to get it.' she thought. She had blue hair,and purple eyes,and was still wearing her black and white school uniform. She bought it,and immediately headed home. "Well..hm.Sounds easy enough." She said,installing it,and immediately logging in. "Let me try this.." She said,typing in her character name and user name. "Alright.Got it.What do they mean by "Class?" She said. She looked them over,then nodded.  
"I've always thought magic would be fun.." She said,choosing to be a Wavemaster. "Ok,and here I go."  
  
She found her character in a place called "Carmina Gatalica".  
"....must be the place where I buy weapons and stuff..."  
  
She ran around town,and accidently ran into a player named Mimiru. "O-Oh!I'm sorry,miss.I didn't mean to.." The girl said. Mimiru simply smiled. "No problem.Say..I haven't seen you around here before..Are you new?" She asked. The girl nodded. "I just started playing about one minute ago."  
  
"Ah,I see.My name's Mimiru.I'm sure you already know character classes,so I won't bore you with that." Mimiru said. "I'm Ryuuza.And not really...All I understand about them is a Wavemaster's a magic user,a Blademaster's a swordfighter,I have NO clue what a Twinblade is..." She said. "And you don't WANT to.Or know any of them that are male,anyways.Especially certain green-haired ones.." Mimiru said,looking disgusted.  
"You know one?" Ryuuza asked. Mimiru nodded. "unfortunately.I HATE him.He's such a CREEP!" She exclaimed. "And a Longarm's a spear user,I think." Ryuuza said. "You missed some." Mimiru pointed out,telling Ryuuza about the two she forgot.  
"Oh.I see." Ryuuza said. Mimiru then explained everything she could about "The World" "OK?Got it?" Mimiru asked. Ryuuza nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Well,that's good!Here's my member address,in case you want to form a party with me.Now remember,you can only have 3 people,one of them being yourself.Well,nice to meet ya,Ryuuza,but I have to go now.See ya!" Mimiru exclaimed,logging out. Ryuuza blinked.  
"Well..she's sure friendly.." 'I'm glad I didn't pick the Twinblade...from what Mimiru told me,it's the worst class..' She thought. She smiled,and continued to wander around. "Now..I think I'm supposed to go to this gold gate.." Ryuuza said,after stocking up on some items and saving. She approached the gate,and made a random set of words that she thought sounded pretty. 'Hm..level ??That must be VERY high..." She saw 3 yellow circles envelope her,and she disappeared. As soon as she had arrived there,a mysterious boy approached her.  
"Here..Miss.Take it,please..before I get into anymore trouble.." He said. she blinked.  
  
"What do I do with it?" She asked. The boy shrugged.  
"I don't know.But.." He said. "For some reason,SHE wants it." He said. He pointed towards the sky.  
"the old lady."  
  
The voice spoke. "Not only do you betray me,but you also defy me?"  
  
The boy smiled and nodded. "That's right,Old Lady.I don't HAVE the item anymore.So..." The item Ryuuza was tossed floated away  
'he gave it to me...to try and KILL me?!' Ryuuza thought. "wait..Why did you..?" Ryuuza asked. The boy simply smiled. "Give you the Necklace?Can't say."  
  
"You...you want me dead,don't you?Just because I'm a newbie..."  
  
The boy shook his head. "no.I'll say THAT much." She watched as the same boy was killed by a monster,right in front of her eyes.  
"You..you.. BITCH!I don't know WHAT happened,but he didn't do ANYTHING to deserve death!" Ryuuza exclaimed.  
  
"Would you like to join him,young Wavemaster?I HAVE dealt with defiant Wavemasters before,you know."  
  
Ryuuza backed off. "Noo....I was just saying.." She said. She felt herself be pulled off the ground. "Someone..help.." Ryuuza began. The voice replied in one sentence.  
"No one can help you.you've seen too much."  
  
She tried struggling,but found herself pretty much tied up to this staff like thing. "The boy..Why.." At that moment,outside "The World",the same blue haired girl collapsed on the floor.In her hand was a midnight colored gem with some rune markings on it,on a platinum chain.Around the stone were pieces of some kind of metal or gem that resembled a diamond,with x's right across the center,both verticle and horizontal. Back in "The World",Mimiru attempted to get Ryuuza to join her party. "Hm..she's not on?But I saw her 2 seconds ago.." She then got another notice "this user does not exsist." "WHAT?!But I SAW her!" Just then,a male Wavemaster entered.His hair was grey,and his eyes were purple. "What's wrong,Mimiru?" He asked. "I just met this new girl,and got her member address,but the game's saying she doesn't exist..like it did with you.." Mimiru said.  
"...weird.there hasn't been anyone stuck in the game since me.." The boy asked. "I know!And the odd thing is,I talked to her minutes ago!" Mimiru exclaimed. the boy blinked.  
  
"WEIRD.So..now what?" he asked.  
  
"Well..I guess we'll just play like we always do,Tsukasa.Nothing we can do about Ryuu-chan's disappearence..."  
  
She entered a keyword,and saw the level. "????!There's no such level!" She said,trying to login "Forbidden?"  
  
Tsukasa suddenly went very quiet,and appeared deep in thought. 'It's the same area...the area where Morganna was..it's the only level that is ??? and forbidden,unless Helba hacks into it...' he thought.  
"Mimiru!" He exclaimed,a moment later. "What?" Mimiru replied.  
  
"I think I know what happened to your friend!"  
  
Tsukasa told her his theory. "..You may be right.But why would she want Ryuuza-chan?She didn't have anything special..or had any hidden info,or so it seemed..." Mimiru said. "Morganna doesn't need a reason.Just her presence is enough.I think she may have been there,by chance,when Morganna was killing someone..." Tsukasa said. "Poor girl..I don't think we'll ever see her again.." Mimiru said.  
"Like we never saw Sora again after that time he stayed behind.." Tsukasa said. "Like I CARE about him!" Mimiru exclaimed.  
"I know you don't.I was just saying." Tsukasa logged out,and checked his mail. "Helba?What's she want?"  
  
Tsukasa read his email. "I'm right..."  
  
"But why's she telling me?" he wondered out loud. it took about 5 years for Ryuuza to awaken from her coma.She had no memory of EVER playing "The World"  
  
"Hm..?Why am I here?" She asked. 'This isn't home...' she thought. a few months later,she arrived home. "Let me check my email..hopefully I remember my password.." she said. Ryuuza checked it,and saw it no longer exsisted. "Ok.."  
  
she saw a program on her computer called "The World",and noticed a VR helmet next to her. "What's "The World"? She asked herself. "Must be a VR game.." She said,after the game told her to put the VR helmet on,and to use a controller She put the helmet on,and picked up the controller,and was greeted with the Altimit screen. She had an email in her box,from someone named Sora. "How does ANYONE know me?" She asked herself. She read it,and blinked. "What's he TALKING about?I've never been in a coma,or been killed by some.."  
  
She stopped for a moment. 'The boy..the one who gave me some kind of necklace..I remember him.And being..Oh,that's what Sora means.But he CAN'T be the boy.' Ryuuza thought. 'but he had the same thig happen to him,as well.But if he was in a coma,he wouldn't remmeber.Someone told him..' She asked him all the questions on her mind,and got a reply within a minute. "He's not gonna answer me unless we talk in PERSON?!" she exclaimed. She remembered just then being told by someone called Mimiru that a player named Sora was a creep. "It HAS to be him...what have I gotten myself into..?" Ryuuza thought. 'What I'm amazed at is the fact I still HAVE my account.' she thought,logging in. Right when she logged in,she noticed she was wearing the same necklace that the voice had wanted "WEIRD."  
  
She checked her skills,and saw she had 6.One she was supposed to have,of course.Repth. The others were class swar,Data reconfiguation,and Gate hack.And 3 spaces for things she was supposed to learn.She then checked her equipped things,and noticed an item called Starlight Necklace.its description?  
  
"item from a mysterious boy.Power unknown." She then saw someone leave the gold gate. 'Ah,that's him.' she thought. "Um...Hi." Ryuuza said. "Hm.Level one.Yay!A newbie!:D" He exclaimed.  
"Yes,I know.I haven't had much of a chance to play "The World." First day I played,I almost died.." She said.  
"Hm.Sounds like this one girl I'm waiting for.Unless.." Sora said. "^^; you ARE her." She nodded. "Yes."  
  
She asked all the questions she had from before. "Hm.Don't know anything about that necklace you have.I've heard of a bracelet,but a necklace?What's the Old Lady going for,new jewelry fads?" Sora said. Ryuuza laughed a little.  
"You remind me of the boy who gave this to me.He called her Old Lady too...I never even got to ask his name.." She said. "But you know that already." "Can I borrow that for a minute?" Sora asked. 'Mimiru said not to trust him..but for some reason I do..' She nodded,and tried taking it off. "It won't come off!" She exclaimed,blinking. "O.o; old Lady must have put superglue on it or something.Oh well." He took out some cheap necklace out of his items,and a cheap bracelet,and sat down. "Well,on "The World" Shopping network today,we have this,made by an old lady who lives in some ??? area.Fair priced.It's made or real plastic,and such a bargain.You can get this gorgeous bracelet for 20 easy payemnts of 1 cent." He reached his arm out,pretending to be a bracelet model. "Look at me,Aren't my arms so SEXY?!" "And next on the list is this genuine aluminum necklace,made out of old soda cans and tabs.It can be yours for 90 easy payments of 200.00." Ryuuza began laughing. "Maybe it's a GOOD thing it's glued.Soda cans sell MUCH better." She said. "Of course they do." At the same time,both Ryuuza and Sora saw a boy run past.  
"Well,he's in a hurry.." Ryuuza commented,following him. Sora sighed. "I meet someone with a decent sense of humor,and she goes chasing someone.No problem,I'll wait." He said. 'I hate leaving him like that,but I think he's the boy..' Ryuuza thought. The boy in front of her tripped over something. "Oh no..I'm dead.." He said She saw he was a young boy with raven-black angel's wings,and black hair.His eyes were blue,and he was wearing a loose white shirt with black pants,with an cloak as well. ".....running from Morganna again,I see." Ryuuza said. The boy nodded. "Yeah..the Old Lady seems to want something from me..do you still have the Starlight Necklace?" He asked. Ryuuza nodded. "Good.DON'T let anyone else have it.For ANY reason.It could be the end of "The World" As we know it..."  
  
The boy spread his angel wings,and hovered for a moment.  
"I hope to see you again,Ryuuza."  
  
He disappeared into nowhere. "Wait!Come back!" She exclaimed. She noticed Sora stanind next to her.  
"Hm.Another of those system people,like Aura.." He said. Ryuuza blinked. "Aura?"  
  
Sora nodded.  
"Yes.Aura."  
  
He told her the story about Tsukasa awakeing Aura's good side,and Morganna becoming enraged at this. "maybe..THAT'S why Morganna data drained me.." She said  
"This necklace HAS to be important.." "Obviously.Now anyways..why don't we get out of Morganna country and go to the Delta server?" Sora suggested. "Delta?I dind't know there were multiple servers.." Ryuuza said.  
"Yup.Lots of 'em.Can get Grunty food there,too." Sora said. she noticed him go from normal to suddenly very irked.  
"What's wrong?" She asked. "I have to leave...Just when things were getting somewhat interesting,too." Sora replied. "Well,see ya,Ryuuza-chan!Oh,and here." He then logged out. "What's with these member adresses,anyways?First I get Mimiru's,then Sora's?What do I DO with them?!" She exclaimed. She opened her menu,and noticed the option party. 'Party?' She saw the words 'add',disband',and 'remove' "I wonder.."  
  
She tried adding Mimiru to her party,then Sora.  
"Both not available..?They're probably not online.well,one is definately.Sora said he had to go."  
  
'Odd.I never thought I'd have any fun here,but I already have..' she thought. Ryuuza approached the gold gate,and entered the keywords for an area on the Message Board.It was supposedly good for beginners.  
"Well,here I go." She fought a few monsters,and soon found herself almost out of HP "Already?" She said. She sighed,and tried gating out.  
"Going somewhere?" a voice said. "Whaaa?" Ryuuza said. "I put up that messge.Perhaps you've noticed the little 1's and 0's around?This area is an infected area."  
  
"So you're.....Diean" Ryuuza said. "Yes.It's not my real name.But anyways..you MUST defeat this dungeon or you will NEVER be able to leave." "That's just cruel..but why?" Ryuuza asked.  
"Never mind my reasons.Just go.And now."  
  
"Or I will have to resort to other manners."  
  
The voice disappeared.  
"Whyyyy...." Ryuuza said. "I'm not strong enough yet." She saw another golden login circle.  
"Aww.no newbies..And this is supposed to be Newbie central.." A voice said. 'it's not THAT voice.Phew.' Ryuuza thought.  
She heard footsteps. "Oh..someone's here!" She exclaimed.  
"Hm?Oh,Hiii!" The person said. Ryuuza turned around. 'ah..Sora-san.But if this is an infected area,how'd he get here?OR how'd he know about this place?' she thought "How do you know about this place?" She asked.  
"It was on the board.Figured I'd find some newbies,but I didn't." Sora said,sighing. "But what about me?" Ryuuza asked. "I'm a newbie too.." She said.  
"Yes..I know.But there're plenty of other newbs to PK.I don't want to PK you,to be perfectly honest.I spent 5 years in a coma due to my old habit of betraying people.I can't anymore.Besides,you're like me in a lot of ways." Sora said. Ryuuza blinked. "What do you mean by that?" She asked. Sora smiled a little. "Well,we both were in comas for a long time.And your humor is like mine." Ryuuza nodded. "I-I guess so." She said. Sora shook his head. "Lose the meek Wavemaster attitude.Just because your class is weak,doesn't mean you have to be.Not that I really mind that much,but it'd be better in the long run." He said. "O-Ok.." Ryuuza replied. 'I didn't even realize it..' she thought. 'I've heard about Elk and Tsukasa..and I'm acting like they are.Well World,here comes a non-weak Wavemaster.' She them smiled. "Sora,try logging out." She requested. He nodded,and sighs. "Can't.Oh,no,not another Old Lady area..." He said. Ryuuza shook her head. "It's not.Someone named Diean locked us in here.And probably anyone else in here.Just so I can find this stupid item or something like that.He said I HAVE to defeat this dungeon,or I'm stuck here forever." "..What an idiot.This is only a level 3 dungeon..it's EASY!" Sora exclaimed. Ryuuza shook her head again.  
"Not for me.I'm level one,AND only know healing moves."  
  
"..Fine.Take this stuff.No use for it anyways." Sora said,hading Ryuuza some items. "O.o; Level 45 weapon?!level 45 armor and other suff like that?Wait..why only 45?" she asked. "Dungeon items.I can't help what level they are.Just equip them." Sora said. Ryuuza nodded,and noticed her stats increase a LOT.  
"O.O This is weird.." She said "Not really.Well,I guess it is.But anyways,we have to find the stupid dungeon. She checked Sora's stats. "HEY!You gave me a stronger weapon than YOU have!" She exclamed. Sora smiled and nodded. "I know."  
  
"But why?" Ryuuza asked. He sweatdropped. "Because I like my current blades,even if they are only level 23.And what else would I do with a Wavemaster staff?"  
  
Ryuuza chucked to herself.  
"Good point."  
  
"Now anyways.." Sora said. A monster came seemingly out of nowhere.  
"Alright.Finally." Sora said.Ryuuza stood back and watched as Sora defeated it by himself. "Wow.That was amazing!" She said. Sora smiled. "Not really.it was only level 2.really WEAK actually."  
  
'Maybe if I were a Twinblade like Sora I could help him fight..' Ryuuza thought. Suddenly the whole area blackened out,and Ryuuza was alone. "What the..?" Ryuuza asked. She looked around,and saw nothing but complete darkness. "Sora?"  
  
She ran and ran,until she became tired. "Where..am I?" She asked. "There's nothing but darkness.."  
  
She saw a boy standing there.The same one she had seen before.  
"Diean!" She exclaimed. He smiled. "Right,but yet wrong at the same time.Since we're alone,I'll tell you my real name.I'm Higure."  
  
"But what about Morganna?" Ryuuza asked. Higure blinked.  
"How do you know about Morganna..?" He began. "Wait.Never mind.You were there.I'm sorry..Ever since my last battle with Morganna,I've had problems remembering things.Well,anyways..."  
  
"You have passed the test."  
  
Ryuuza blinked.  
"What?What test?I didn't defeat anything..and the only monster I fought was the one Sora defeated."  
  
Higure smiled. "That area wasn't the test.To tell you the truth,I don't understand how the Twinblade was able to enter it..I know it was on the message board,but it should have been blocked off to anyone but you.Well,anyways..Your test was to use the Twilight Necklace.Or should I say,Twilight Amulet."  
  
"But I didn't!All I did was think that maybe it'd be better if I was a Twinblade like Sora." Ryuuza said. "That's how it's used.You can change character classes with it.But only once.And you must REALLY want to.And you did.The amulet has more powers,but those're best left for you to discover for yourself." Higure said.  
"Why won't you tell me?" Ryuuza asked. "It'll be more fun to see you discover them yourself." Higure said. "I will tell you how many oher powers it has: 2.The amulet can do 3 things,one of them being the ability to change your character class to that you truly desire once."  
  
He smiled,then disappeared. Ryuuza looked around,and noticed she was back in the Delta server. "How..?" she asked. 'oh well.' She went to equip the staffs Sora gave her earlier,and found she couldn't. "Huh?" 'oh wait.That's right.I'm like Sora now.I have to ask him if he has any extra blades...' she thought. She sighed  
'I wonder what the last 2 powers are..' Ryuuza thought. 


	2. Chapter 2

login 2:  
  
Username: Sora password: ***********  
  
Ryuuza leaned back in the grass in one of the dungeons. "Higure didn't tell me about the last two powers..I wonder why.." She thought. "Hey..you alone?" some guy asked. Ryuuza opened her eyes. "Back off.I don't feel like dealing with people like you today." She said. The guy sweatdropped. "I guess that did sound wrong..I meant to ask,Are you alone,and if so,do you need help?I always help new players in "The World" " Ryuuza sweatdropped. "Oh.I see.I am alone currently,yes,but I've got to meet someone in 5 minutes.You think we can defeat a dungeon in 5 minutes?" she asked. The guy nodded. "Yeah.Especially one this easy."  
  
"Well,then let's go.I want to see this." Ryuuza said. She wondered when she had become so calculating.Did that have something to do with the amulet? Or when she had begun thinking that she was strong... "..Nevermind.Can you wait 5 minutes?" She asked. The guy sighed,then nodded. "Not like I have anything else better to do." "So..what's your name?" He asked. "Ryuuza.Yours?"  
  
"Crim."  
  
They exchanged member addresses. "I'm sending the person I'm waiting for a flash mail now,telling him I'm here." Ryuuza said. "Didn't have to tell me what you were doing.None of my business." Crim said. "Yeah,I know..I was thinking aloud." Ryuuza said. About 2 minutes later,Sora logged into that area.  
"Ryuuza-chan!" He exclaimed. Ryuuza smiled. "You're early." Crim blinked. "You were waiting for him."  
  
"Yup." Ryuuza replied.  
"You do know what he was,and maybe still is,right?" Crim asked "No I don't..He's a Twinblade,I know that much.Mimiru also told me to beware of him,but I don't remember her saying WHY" Ryuuza said.  
"...Well,she didn't say THAT,but she did call him a creep." "Sounds like her,alright." Crim said.  
"Oh,thanks a lot!" Sora exclaimed. "Oh,well.She's a little tiny baby." "Yeah.Sure." Crim said. At the moment,he appeared to be on guard,or that he was going to fight.  
  
"You're gonna fight me again,aren't you." Sora said. "Maybe.It depends.We never have finished our fights." Crim said. Sora nodded. "True.But I don't feel like fighting.Besides,it wouldn't be fair.One longarm versus me and another strong Twinblade." "I thought she was a newbie." Crim said.  
"Well,she technically is.But she's a strong newbie.She could easily defeat you herself." Sora said. Ryuuza blinked. "But Sora,he's level 99!" She exclaimed. "Yes,and?You have that amulet-thing.Ad you've got great stats for your level." Sora said.  
"..I don't even know what the amulet does.It wouldn't be any use." Ryuuza said. "Back up,back up!Amulet?" Crim asked. Ryuuza nodded.  
"Yes.I was given it by a player named Higure.He called it the Twilight Amulet." she said. "..I've never heard of it.Or the player.Maybe it's another Twilight event." Crim said.  
"Me either.Well,the player anyways.Maybe he's an AI or something.Maybe he's like that cat player.The amulet,I've heard of.It's in the same legend thing as the Key of the Twilight,and the Twilight Bracelet.I don't know,however,what it does." Sora said.  
"I just said I don't either,Sora,so don't ask me." Ryuuza said. "So I'm right.Can't believe he knows more information about this than I do,though." Crim said. "Wait..it wasn't Twilight..It's something else." Ryuuza said. "Oh,well.It doesn't matter." she said. She suddenly sweatdropped. "Oops.Sorry,I have to go." she said. "See ya,Ryuuza-chan!" Sora exclaimed. Ryuuza then logged out. Sora logged out as well. In the real world,the blue haired girl sighed, "I really didn't want to go yet..stupid school." she said. She took off her VR helmet,and left. the next day,she logged in again. "Alright...time to level up." she said. People turned and stared at her. "WHAT?!" She exclaimed.  
"Crazy girl.." a person said. "I was thinking out loud accidently!" Ryuuza exclaimed. She made her way quickly to the Chaos Gate again,and went to another area. 'OK,here goes nothing.My first dungeon alone.' She started,and within a few minutes,she heard this odd call. "Mandragora." "What?Who's there?" she asked,getting into a fighting stance.  
"Mandragora." She looked around,and saw this plant thing. "Mandragora."  
  
"Oh..it's a..what is it?" she asked herself aloud.  
"Mandragora."  
  
"I assume that's what it's called.." Ryuuza said,her voice trailing off. She went up to it,and picked it. "eep!"  
  
"Key item?" she asked herself. She checked them,and saw that a Mandragora was food for Grunties.  
"Ohhh..I see.Like Sora said.Grunties.So this is the Grunty food he was talking about." She continued on,and found herself in the dungeon within a few minutes. 'Ok,here I am..' she thought. After awhile,she noticed that she was already on floor 5. "Floor 5?I must be getting near the end." She entered a room,and saw a yellow portal. "Oh,no.." she said. She approached it,and a monster attacked. "WHAT?!It's got no HP number!" she exclaimed. 'One thing to do: run!' she mentally exclaimed.She used a Speed Charm,and ran as fast as she could.  
'I just got 4 levels up too..' she thought. She looked quickly at her spells,and saw Data Reconfiguration was currently lit up. 'Nothing to lose..' she thought She saw the monster go from being an undefeatable monster,to one of the goblins she had fought earlier. (A/N: It's not Data Drain.^^ Basically,it reconfigures the monsters' data into a randomly selected monster fought before.) "WEIRD" she said,easily defeating the monster She got some new Twinblades,and a Yellow Candy. Ryuuza then used her Sprite Ocarina,then left.  
"Wow..level 8 now." she said. 'so there's 2 of the amulet's powers.I should tell Sora.He is my only friend here,after all.' she thought. 'No wait.He's not the only one.I guess Mimiru and that Crim guy could be considered friends' Ryuuza sent a flashmail to Sora,telling him to meet her in a certain area of "The World" "Hi,Ryuuza-chaaan!" he exclaimed. She smiled. "Hi.So,ready for some leveling up?" she asked. "Yup.So,Ryuuza,if someone asked how you feel about me,what would you say?" Sora asked.  
'I..I don't know..' Ryuuza thought. "Sora..where'd this question come from?" she asked.  
"I'm curious,that's all." he replied,his face slightly red. "I'd say you're a great friend." Ryuuza said. ".oh.We'd best get going." Sora said. 'he sounds..disappointed.' Ryuuza thought. "Oh no melon."  
  
"I WANNA PICK IT!!" Sora exclaimed. Ryuuza sweatdropped.  
"Sure.go ahead." she said. "EEP!"  
  
Ryuuza sweatdropped.  
"Let me guess.It's fun to pick them." Ryuuza said. "No.To hear them go eep.They sound like pigs!" he exclaimed. He sat on a rock. "..Why'd you have to pick an area with no mushrooms?They're so fun to sit on and jump off.This place only has rocks."  
"...Sora,why were you data drained.." Ryuuza asked. "..Where'd THAT question come from?" Sora asked,sweatdropping.He looked kind of uncomfortable. "Dunno.I just thought about it." Ryuuza said. Sora sighed. "The Old lady got mad cause I didn't feel like working for her.Or because I didn't want her barbells." He sweatdropped. Ryuuza sat down. "So...well.." she said. Sora smiled. "So what,Ryuuza-chan?" he asked. He moved closer to her. 'I-I don't know...' Ryuuza thought. Sora put his hand on top of hers. "So,ready to go?" he asked. Ryuuza unconciously blushed. "Y-Yeah.O-of course.." she said. "Aww,how cute.You're blushing." Sora said.  
"No I'm not!" Ryuuza exclaimed. "Oh look!Another oh no melon!" Sora exclaimed,picking it. "EEP!"  
  
Ryuuza sweatdropped.  
"The whole Oh no Melon thing was a distraction,wasn't it?" she asked. Sora blinked. "No.Why would it be?I just saw it.Do you have a Grunty?" He asked. Ryuuza shook her head. "I didn't start that long ago,Sora.I'm not new anymore,but I still can't go past Mac Anu."  
  
"Damn.Then we could ride it and have it smell all the Oh No Melons and we can pick them." Sora said. Ryuuza sweatdropped. "I'm going to be happy when we get out of the field and into the dungeon.This whole picking thing's kind of annoying." she said. "..So you're saying I'm annoying,huh?" Sora said. "No,it's not that at all." Ryuuza said. Sora pouted. "Sure sounded like it.You hate me." he said. "I do not!" Ryuuza exclaimed.  
  
"Then PROVE IT!" Sora exclaimed. 'he's gonna PK me..And I really thought we'd get to be good friends too..' Ryuuza thought.  
"I didn't mean it like that.I was just saying that you're acting like a 6 year old with a new toy.All cause of this squealing Grunty food." Ryuuza said. "Well,I guess it kind of is.I really thought you were different from the other girls,Ryuuza.I thought you liked me for who I am.Not for anything else." Sora said. "....but I do." Ryuuza said. "As I said,Ryuuza,prove it.I'd normally just PK you,but I have my reasons not to..." Sora said. He looked at her. "Sora,you're acting like a girl who's jealous about something,or mad at her boyfriend. And I'M the girl." Ryuuza said. "...You don't understand,Ryuuza.You just don't get it...." Sora said 


	3. Chapter 3

login 3: Username: Moonstone  
  
Pass:   
  
"Keywords Beautiful Silent Melody,huh?" Ryuuza said.  
  
"Yup.You'll find it there." A player told her.  
  
Flashback to earlier:  
  
"I haven't heard from him in a week,since we had that fight.I'll mail him." Ryuuza said.  
  
She sent the mail right then,hen saw that her mail said 'new'  
  
On the outside of the computer,the blue haired girl looked very depressed.  
  
"None from Sora..." She said.  
  
Next to her was a small doll that looked like Sora,and some thread,as well as some needles.  
  
"Oh,well.If I can't talk to the real guy,at least I can talk to you." She said to the doll.  
  
"Even if I never finished sewing you.."  
  
She then read the last mail,which was a mail announcing a new event.  
  
'A rare item event for Twin Blades?!I'll have to tell Sora about this.' she thought.  
  
She started to write an email,but then stopped herself.  
  
'All TwinBlades got it.Nevermind.'  
  
'He'll be there,I know he will.Even if we're not in a party.'  
  
The girl logged into "The World" again.  
  
end flashback  
  
Ryuuza approached the Chaos Gate.  
  
"Beautiful Silent Melody."  
  
"...wow.It's beautiful." She said,looking at her surroundings.  
  
The area looked similar to the mirror dungeon,and sad piano music played in the background.  
  
"Ok,so time to go!" Ryuuza exclaimed,making her way towards the dungeon.  
  
She ran past a blue haired boy,a green haired girl,and a while haired guy who looked a lot like Sora.  
  
'It can't be..' Ryuuza thought.  
  
'Sora has green hair..'  
  
She also passed an orange haired girl as well,  
  
'Sora?Where are you..'  
  
When she got into the dungeon,she used her fairy orb.  
  
'too bad it doesn't reveal where Sora is..' she thought sadly.  
  
She eventually found that she was on the last level.  
  
"There's the Gott Statue.Can't believe I'm level 30 already." Ryuuza said.  
  
"I got here first!!!It's MINE!It's not my fault I got stuck in a room with one of those immortal monsters!" a familiar voice said.  
  
"If it's immortal,how'd you kill it?" Ryuuza asked.  
  
"..I didn't.But still.I left as soon as the email was sent.They're mine."   
  
Ryuuza turned around.  
  
"I'm not giving them up.I went through this whole dungeon,too." She said.  
  
"Fine.We'll play Rock-Scissors-Paper for it."  
  
Ryuuza sweatdropped.  
  
"Come on,that's a kids game!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Unless.." the other person said.  
  
"You'll give me your member address.Then I MAY leave you alone.I'm taking the item regardless."   
  
Ryuuza looked the person in the face.  
  
"...but you have it already." she said,making her hand flat.  
  
"And I win.Paper beats rock."   
  
"WHAAAT?!But we didn't even start!2 out of 3!" the other person exclaimed.  
  
The blue haired boy then entered.  
  
"Well,guess I get the item.." he said.  
  
"...No.You.Don't.If I don't get it,YOU sure don't." The other player said.  
  
"But weren't you here REALLY early or something like that?" the green haired girl asked.  
  
"yes.But how'd you know?" the player asked.  
  
"You kept mocking the fact we're lower level and not as fast." The green haired girl replied.  
  
The other player sweatdropped.  
  
"Oh.I did,I guess.Well,it's not yours.It's mine,I was here first."   
  
The other player looked at Ryuuza.  
  
"..I was just going to let you have it,too.Until I saw who you were.Evil me hating girl."  
  
"I do not hate you!" Ryuuza exclaimed.  
  
"...I don't believe you." the other player said.  
  
Ryuuza sweatdropped,and told the blue haired boy her story   
  
"I don't know what to say.." he replied.  
  
The green haired girl sweatdropped.  
  
"How old is he?" she asked.  
  
"HEEY!!!" the other player exclaimed.   
  
Ryuuza sweatdropped.  
  
"..I'm sorry.I was irritated that day by almost everything..." she said.  
  
"I know that's just how you are,but I didn't even think about it then.."  
  
"I'm under the impression you two are more than just acquantences.." the green haired girl said.  
  
"Yeah..we are." Ryuuza said.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Still my item.You're level 99.You don't need new blades." she looked at the other player.  
  
"Yeah,but I still wanted it.Just beause it's rare." he said.  
  
Ryuuza opened the box.  
  
"Kaishi." she said.  
  
"Kaishi?"  
  
"The blade's names.They're level 70 blades." Ryuuza said.  
  
"And a Golden Grunty and..HEY!Is that a joke?!" She exclaimed.  
  
an White Cherry bounced in the treasure chest.  
  
"White Cherry!" It exclaimed.  
  
Ryuuza sweatdropped.  
  
'here we go again..' she thought,shaking her head.  
  
"What's a Grunty food doing in a treasure chest?Weird." Sora said.  
  
He took it out of the treasure chest,and like always,it squealed like a pig.  
  
"Well,that was fun.I'd better get back to work.." Sora said.  
  
Ryuuza elbow-stomped him.  
  
"KNOCK IT OFF!BAD Harvest Moon pun!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry.Couldn't resist." Sora replied.  
  
"Anything else in the box?" he asked.  
  
Ryuuza peered into the box again,seeing an item that resembled an X  
  
'It's for the Twilight Amulet.But where would it go?' she asked herself.  
  
She looked at the amulet,then saw the diamond shaped covering around it.  
  
'Oh..it must go over this..' she said,quickly placing the X over the diamond.The diamond disappeared,and left only the X.  
  
'WEIRD..' she thought  
  
She looked out of the box.  
  
"Just some kind of item.Nothing special."   
  
"It has to be.You said it's not." Sora said.  
  
Ryuuza sweatdropped.  
  
"It's for the amulet." she whispered to Sora.  
  
"Ah,I see.No one can have it,then.Damn." Sora said.  
  
'But how did the dungeon's creator know I have it?' Ryuuza thought.  
  
She then heard a pig noise,then sweatdropped.  
  
"How's there Grunty food in a dungeon?" she asked.  
  
The blue haired boy blinked.  
  
"Wow..there is.There're White Cherries all over.." he said.  
  
"Yup.And now,half are gone." Sora replied.  
  
"How?" The blue haired boy asked.  
  
"I picked them." Sora said.  
  
"SORRRAAA!!!" Ryuuza exclaimed.  
  
"I was kidding.I only picked the one." Sora said.  
  
"and to be honest,that was to make sure it was real.I have a strange suspicion about this place.After all,it DOES have Grunty food in the dungeon."  
  
"Sure.I believe you.You just wanted to hear it eep like a pig." Ryuuza replied,sweatdropping.  
  
"HEY!You're being evil again!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"I wasn't saying you were being immature.I'm just saying that,knowing you and all." Ryuuza replied.  
  
The blue haired boy sighed,then logged out.The rest of his party did the same.  
  
"So..You know what it does?" Sora asked.  
  
Ryuuza sat down.  
  
"Nope.No clue.All I know is it got rid of the diamond thing around it." She said.  
  
Sora looked at it,and blinked.  
  
"It actually looks much better now.I'd like to know what those little symbols mean,though." He said.  
  
Ryuuza picked it up a little.  
  
"Wow,it does.And Sora,those are runes.I honestly don't know what they mean." She said.  
  
"Oh,those?I've seen a book at the library about those.One second,I want to copy them." Sora said.  
  
"Wait.Before I try to find paper,do you have that thing in real life too?I kinda doubt it,but it'd be cool if you did."   
  
"Actually...Yeah,I do.And I can't take it off." Ryuuza replied.  
  
"The Old Lady must REALLY want a jewerly model.She's that much in need of a sale that she's advertising offline,too." Sora said,leaving for real this time.  
  
Ryuuza smiled.  
  
"Of course.Who'd want to buy from a voice?" She said  
  
"Back." Sora said.  
  
"How'd you find paper in 2 seconds?" Ryuuza asked.  
  
"I had some right next to me.And a pen,too." Sora said.  
  
'I really missed him...Even if it was for a day.I know he's writing,but..' Ryuuza thought.  
  
She moved slightly,and put her hand on his.  
  
'Not gonna do any good,but..' she thought.  
  
"Done.I'll take these with me when I go to the library tomorrow,and-" Sora said.  
  
He blinked,then blushed slightly.  
  
"Ryuuza,I.."   
  
Ryuuza then leaned against his shoulder.  
  
"I-I had no idea.." Sora said.  
  
Ryuuza smiled.  
  
"Yeah,I didn't either,until today.I found myself missing you,a lot.it was only a day,but it felt like an eternity.I'm not sure yet,but I think I may be in love with you." She said,blushing.  
  
"Well,if that's the case..then,well..No,I can't say it yet." Sora said,also blushing.  
  
"I missed you,as well.Even if I did think you hated me.The whole time,I was depressed.I thought I'd never get to talk to you again.You're probably the only one who understands me.And I was right.You're not like everyone else.Sorry I ignored you."   
  
Ryuuza smiled.  
  
"Apology accepted."   
  
At that moment,the white haired twinblade entered.  
  
"Oh.The treasure's gone." he said.  
  
"...Relationships are good and all,but you didn't have to act like a shoujo romance."   
  
"And how'd YOU know how one is?" Sora asked.  
  
"I don't.I'm just figuring."  
  
"Suuuure.We trust you.The skin-theif watches girl's anime."  
  
"Skin theif?!look,I'm free to use whatever skin I want.You don't have complete ownership of it." the guy said.  
  
"..No,I guess not.But you're a skin-theif still."  
  
The guy sweatdropped.  
  
"May I ask what was in the box?"  
  
Ryuuza nodded.  
  
"A Golden Grunty,Kaishi,White Cherries.." She said,sweatdropping.  
  
"and a special event item." she added.  
  
'I can't tell him about the amulet..'  
  
"White Cherries?Aren't those Grunty Food?" The guy asked.  
  
"Yup.I think someone knew Sora was coming." Ryuuza said.  
  
"..."  
  
"What's your name?" Ryuuza asked.  
  
"Moonstone."  
  
"Ryuuza.And he's Sora."  
  
"...skin theif."  
  
Ryuuza sweatdropped.  
  
"Give it up,Sora."  
  
Right then,a familiar young man appeared in the dungeon.  
  
"I see you've received the item I sent for you." he said.  
  
Ryuuza looked up.  
  
"Higure."  
  
"The item I gave you is..Hey,wait.I didn't expect any company." he said.  
  
"Higure,just teleport them out of the dungeon if they can't stay.Sora already knows about the amulet."   
  
"Oh..another AI,I see.Like Aura." Sora said.  
  
Higure looked at him.  
  
"So,you've seen Aura.." he said  
  
"Yeah.She looks like an old lady.No wait,that's Morganna."  
  
"...so you're the character's personality I was given.Well,somewhat." Higure said.  
  
"So you ARE an AI?!" Sora asked.  
  
Higure sighed.  
  
"yes.I guess you could call me that.And I suppose since Moonstone knows about me now,I don't have to make him leave."  
  
"Anyways,You,in addition to being able to alter your appearance,and Data reconfiguation,you can now summon monsters at will.Monsters to your benefit,or just distractions against other players."  
  
"What do you mean for my benefit?" Ryuuza asked.  
  
"Like Yarthkins and Vulcan.Those kinds.Only yours are much more powerful.The other kind I mentioned are just normal monsters.You could summon Skeith if you really wanted to." Higure said.  
  
"Although I doubt Sora would like that."  
  
"...EVIL.It's an Old Lady monster." Sora said.  
  
He looked at Ryuuza.  
  
"..Ryuuza?could you summon Innis on Moonstone?PLEASE?!"   
  
Ryuuza sweatdopped.  
  
"No."  
  
Higure smiled  
  
"One more clue to go,Ryuuza."  
  
He lept down from where he was standing,and put his face close to hers.  
  
"...HEY!If anyone's going to do that,it's gonna be ME.Not you." Sora said.  
  
"..That's right.I forgot I'm only made this way.I'm only acting off your emotions,you know." Higure said.  
  
Ryuuza blushed a deep shade of red.  
  
'So Sora...he's...'  
  
She looked at him.  
  
'He loves me?!No wonder he got so mad.And that's also why he asked me how I felt..'  
  
'I can't believe it.I'm a girl,and I didn't even get the hint?Then again,I guess guys're harder to tell. how they feel.'  
  
"...............I'll leave now.I'm guessing you both want to be left alone." Moonstone said.  
  
"Can't do that.Well,I suppose you could.I'm leaving anyways.Ryuuza,you'd best do the same.This dungeon's going to be closed in a few minutes." Higure said.  
  
"Closed?" Ryuuza asked.  
  
"Remember,R-chan?They did say we had 12 hours to get the item.And it's been 11." Sora said.  
  
"Yeah..Higure-kun,we'll be going now." Ryuuza said  
  
Higure disappeared,and Moonstone logged out  
  
"Well,Ryuuza?Ready?" Sora asked.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Not yet.Sora-kun.." Ryuuza said.  
  
She approached Sora.  
  
"Huh?What?" he asked,sweatdropping.He backed away nervously.  
  
"Come on,I know you're higher level now,but you don't have to PK me.."   
  
She went closer to him,until he was backed into a corner.  
  
"Ryuuza-chan!Whatever it was,I"m sorry!!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
Ryuuza blinked.  
  
'What did those blades give me anyways?!Even Sora's scared of me now.'  
  
"I wasn't gonna.." Ryuuza said.  
  
Sora fell to his knees,having nowhere else to go.  
  
"Ryuuza-chan.."  
  
Ryuuza smiled.She knelt down,and put her arms around Sora.  
  
"You're gonna stab me now!DAMMIT!!Stupid blades!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"No.Really.I'm not." Ryuuza said.  
  
She closed her eyes,and lied against Sora's chest.  
  
"Ya know something?I hate how this is a game.." Sora said.  
  
Ryuuza simply smiled contently.  
  
"...You have 30 seconds to get out.." a voice said.  
  
Both Ryuuza and Sora stood up.  
  
"MOONSTONE?!You logged out!" Ryuuza exclaimed.  
  
"..Yes I did.And?" He said.  
  
"Logged out.Meaning you should be GONE." Sora said.  
  
"...remember,you can't log out in a dungeon.You can only use a sprite ocarina." Moonstone said.  
  
Ryuuza sweatdropped.  
  
"Moonstone,I saw the yellow circles.I'm not blind."  
  
"I did leave.I just came back up here." Moonstone said.  
  
"With a Sprite Ocarina,RIGHT?!" Ryuuza said,now annoyed.  
  
"Yes.Then I figured that you both would be in here forever if I didn't get you.And no,there were no more monsters to defeat."  
  
Ryuuza blinked.  
  
'Wow,I must be getting predicable.' she thought.  
  
She heard rumbling.  
  
"An earthquake?" she asked.  
  
"..No.The dungeon's collapsing." Moonstone said.  
  
"Like Azure Dreams!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
Ryuuza sweatdropped.   
  
"Sora,this isn't Azure Dreams!Yes,the dungeon's collapsing,but we just aren't going to be teleported to the next floor if we don't get out!" she exclaimed  
  
She took out a sprite ocarina.  
  
"Huh?I can't leave.." she said.  
  
"Let me try that.." Sora said,trying to use one.  
  
"Same here."  
  
Higure appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"I told you both to get out." he said.  
  
"I know,but we had an hour.." Ryuuza said.  
  
"Yeah.An hour when you found the treasure.You had 10 minutes after I left." Higure replied.  
  
"Now all 3 of you are going to go along with this dungeon.And you may go into a coma,as well."  
  
"A coma?!From a stupid dungeon?!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"Yes.Again.You and Ryuuza were the stupid ones who didn't leave,so I suppose that's what you get." Higure said.  
  
"...Are you sure you're not Morganna?.." Moonstone said.  
  
Higure blinked.  
  
"No.I'm not.I'm just an AI based off Sora's character data."   
  
"And how do you know who Morganna is?"  
  
"Kite has fragments of the Epitaph of Twilight.Morganna is in there.'I must go.To speak with Morganna.For our Aura.'. " Moonstonne said.  
  
"Which is wrong,but close enough.Well,Goodbye.For now." Higure said,disappearing.  
  
Ryuuza looked at Sora.  
  
"......Well,this is it.." she said  
  
Moonstone attempted to log out.The 3 familiar yellow circles appeared.  
  
"He can log out?!We should try again." Sora said.  
  
He tried using the sprite ocarina again.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"If we were in his party,we'd be logged out too.." Ryuuza said.  
  
"Well,since we may never see each other again.." she said.she embraced Sora.  
  
The ground beneath them began crumbling.  
  
"You know,we COULD try and run." Sora said.  
  
"..good point."  
  
Both of them ran as fast as they could.  
  
"I'll use a Speed Charm." Ryuuza said.She also used one on Sora  
  
"Stupid no-sprite-ocarina-thing!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
Eventually,they both got out of the dungeon,seconds before it collapsed.  
  
"Close.But we have to get out of the field,as well." Ryuuza said  
  
Sora looked at her.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"We don't have time for this."  
  
Both smiled.  
  
"GATE OPEN!"  
  
Sora found himself back in Mac Anu,but no Ryuuza.  
  
"Hm?Where is she..?" he asked.  
  
"Ryuu-chan?"  
  
"Look,I don't KNOW where she is.So stop asking me." a voice from behind said.  
  
Sora turned around.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you.Ryuu-chan and I got out of the dungeon at the same time." he said.  
  
"You mean the one that was supposed to have a rare item in it?It's on the board.It collapased.She SHOULD be here,if she logged out like you did." the girl said.  
  
"That's why I'm trying to find her!..she could have ended up in Carmina Gatalica or somewhere else.Or Net Slum.Actually,that'd be an amusing story to hear if that's the case.." Sora said.  
  
"Why?Cause it's got those THINGS?!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Exactly." sora replied.  
  
The girl sweatdropped.  
  
"I'm going.AND DON'T FOLLOW ME!" she exclaimed.  
  
Sora sweatdropped.  
  
"No intention,Mimiru-chan.Why would I wanna do that?"   
  
Mimiru blinked.  
  
"You're not gonna follow me."  
  
"Nope.I'm going to try and find Ryuu-chan.Bye!" Sora exclaimed,leaving.  
  
He ended up in Dun loireag.  
  
"Nope.She's not here.She'd be at the gate." He said.  
  
He went to Carmina Gatalica.  
  
"Not here,either.I'll mail her.." he said.  
  
he didn't get a reply.  
  
"She CAN'T have gotten trapped in there.It's impossible!We logged out at the same time with the Gate Keepers phrase!"   
  
A few passerbys sweatdropped.  
  
"You used the phrase Gate Open to logout." A longarm said  
  
"Yup.And it worked."  
  
"WEIRD." he said,leaving.  
  
"Still no reply.." Sora said.  
  
He walked to the Grunty ranch,and leaned on the wooden fence.  
  
"I wanna invisible egg,oink!" The grunty said.  
  
"Since when do I have a Grunty.." Sora said,sweatdropping.  
  
"Since this girl got one for you." the Grunty keeper replied.  
  
"But they're MY grunty food!!!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"They're not for players,they're for GRUNTIES!" The grunty person exclaimed.  
  
"The scream when picked." Sora said.  
  
The shopkeeper sighed.  
  
"They don't anymore."  
  
"Ok." Sora said,giving the grunty an Invisible Egg.  
  
"When did you last see the girl?" he asked.  
  
"About a week ago.She just told me to watch this grunty,and give it to a friend of hers.Which would be you."  
  
"It's disappearing." Sora said,sweatdropping.  
  
"No it's not,it's becoming an adult." the shopkeeper said.  
  
"Snakey?" Sora said,sweatdropping.  
  
He watched it walk around the pen once,then he left.  
  
"No time to watch a Grunty."  
  
He returned to Mac Anu,then tried going to the same area.  
  
"Weird.It let me in,even though it's destroyed."  
  
When he got there,the only thing there was the sky,and the bed where Aura once slept,  
  
"WHAAAT!!!Old Lady world?!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"Very funny.I thought you had learned your lesson already." the voice in the sky said.  
  
"Yeah,yeah.Whatever.What did you do with this area?!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"It never exsisted.It was always this way.A disguise to lure your foolish friend here.She still has my amulet." the voice said.  
  
"YOUR amulet?Where's that Higure guy?!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
Higure came out of nowhere.  
  
"I didn't know it was a trick.I only know as much as you do about things.." he said.  
  
"Silence,Higure!You will do as commanded.Or do you want to get deleted,again?" the voice asked.  
  
Higure sighed.  
  
"Fine,old lady.Whatever you say."   
  
"Good.Destory the Twinblade,then the girl." the voice said.  
  
Higure smiled.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Not without a fight,phrase theif." Sora said,taking out his weapon.  
  
"PHRASE THEIF?!Wait a second!" Higure exclaimed.  
  
"and For your information,I wasn't going to do what she said." he whispered.  
  
"And why can I trust YOU?" Sora asked.  
  
"You don't have a choice." Higure said,quietly.  
  
"So where's Ryuu-chan?" Sora asked.  
  
"She's actually already data drained,in a coma.AGAIN.Morganna's just trying to make you THINK she's still around." Higure replied.  
  
"But we logged out at the same time.." Sora said.  
  
"And she stopped Ryuuza.At the last second,Morganna data drained her.Right before she got to town." Higure said.  
  
"And I couldn't stop her.I couldn't save the one I love.."   
  
Sora glared at Higure.  
  
"She's mine.Got it."   
  
"I know,but it's not my fault my data's almost identical to yours." Higure said.  
  
"True.Now we'd better shut up before she hears us." Sora said.  
  
Higure looked towards the sky.  
  
"I'm going to elimiate him now."  
  
"Good.Then the girl goes." Morganna said.  
  
"She's gone already.I know she is." Higure said.  
  
"Very good.Now just destroy him!" Morganna exclaimed.  
  
Higure smiled a little evily.  
  
"Done." He said.  
  
Sora sweatdropped.  
  
'a BUSH is his idea of a hiding place?And what's with the plushie?' he thought,  
  
"Well done,Higure.Well done.'  
  
Sora quickly logged out.  
  
"but she's gone.Again.My Ryuuza's gone.." he said.  
  
Mimiru sweatdropped.  
  
"You DID follow me!" she exclaimed.  
  
"No.I said what I was doing.Got stuck in Old Lady-ville again." Sora said.  
  
"How?Can't only Tsukasa go there?" Mimiru asked.  
  
"Normally.Turns out the event place was secretly a trap set up by Morganna.And Ryuuza's gone..." Sora said.  
  
"How?You SAID she logged out!" Mimiru exclaimed.  
  
"Morganna stopped her.At the last second." Sora replied.  
  
"And I'm assumming that's fine,right?" Mimiru asked sarcastically.  
  
"NO.It's NOT.There was no need for it.Now I'll never see her again" Sora said.  
  
He logged out.  
  
"...Wow.I'm amazed.I thought he didn't care about ANYONE.." Mimiru said.  
  
At that moment,a high school boy took off his VR headset.  
  
"She's gone.." He said.  
  
The boy stood up,then sighed.  
  
"Gone forever..."  
  
He closed the door,and left.  
  
At that moment,a brown haired woman walked past.  
  
"Oh..Hey,Tsukasa." Sora said.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Oh,no.NOTHING is.You probably don't even know who I am,and are wondering WHY this strange guy talked to you." he said.  
  
"I know who you are.We've met outside once,remember?You accidently ended up following Mimiru,Subaru and me to the shopping mall.I think your reasoning was you took a wrong turn or something,and you didn't look up." Tsukasa said.  
  
"Yup.I was trying to go to buy a pop at the gas station,then found myself at the mall,in a clothes store.." Sora said,sweatdropping.  
  
"Then Mimiru made you explain,remember?" Tsukasa said.  
  
"Yeah.That was embarassing.Considering once she found out,she had a fit." Sora said.  
  
"She was mad for hours after that" Tsukasa said,sweatdropping  
  
"She said something about you stalking her IRL AND online."   
  
Sora sweatdropped.  
  
"Figures.For some reason,she seems to think I stalk her.Don't know why." he said.  
  
"So anyways,IS something wrong?" Tsukasa asked.  
  
"...yup.There's been another data drain victim.." Sora said.  
  
"Another one?Why didn't I see that on the board?They've been writing that in secret lately.." Tsukasa said.  
  
"No one knows about it.Actually,I only found out from an AI." Sora said.  
  
Tsukasa blinked.  
  
"You can understand Maha,too?" She asked.  
  
"No.He only swears as far as I know." Sora said.  
  
"Then Aura?" Tsukasa asked.  
  
"Nope.It's an AI called Higure.SUPPOSEDLY he's almost entirely based off my character's data.And I can't get in trouble for talking about this,either.So HAHA to you,Morganna!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"OH!I've seen him!I had been wondering about that.I saw a guy who almost looked identical to your character,only with different clothes.Almost Wavemaster like clothes,actually.I had just assumed that you had made a new character or something." Tsukasa said.  
  
"Nope.Why would I do that?!I didn't spend all that time leveling up only to delete my character." Sora said,sweatdropping.  
  
"He just looked at me,smiled a little,then disappeared..." Tsukasa said,her voice trailing off.  
  
"That'd be him." Sora said.  
  
He sighed.  
  
"I have to go.I want to try to find Ryuuza IRL." Sora said. 


	4. Chapter 4

Final Login.  
username: Higure  
.....PROTECTED DATA.Cannot login

Sora continued to try and find Ryuuza.  
"Where is she..there are so many hospitals.." Sora said.  
He saw Bear leaving one.'Why would he be at a hospital if he's fine?  
Must be snooping around again..' Sora thought  
"I see you're snooping again." he said.  
"Guess you could say that.But do I know you?" Bear asked.  
"Of course.Mimiru'd hate it if she ever found out I was talking to ya,though." Sora said  
. "Why would she..oh wait.I know who you are.You don't even try to hide your voice in   
The World." Bear said.  
"Same could be said about you." Sora replied.

"Why would I bother?But how did you know who I was?" Bear asked.  
"Tsukasa showed me a pic once,of you,her,and your son." Sora replied.  
"So..what'd ya find out?" Sora asked.  
"There was another attack,I guess.they said that a few days ago,  
a family brought in a girl who mysteriously fell into a coma.  
They said she had been playing a game at the time,so I'm assuming she's a victim." Bear said.  
"....Was her name Ryuuza?" Sora asked.  
"No.Miaile or something like that.Her username was,though.  
Her parents had recorded that." Bear said.  
"...Ryuu-chan.I've found her.." Sora said.

"What,Helba send you to find out information about the coma victim?" Bear asked.  
Sora shook his head.  
"Doubt she knows.I found out from an AI,of all things.  
Ryuuza's a friend of mine.I want to be there when she wakes up." Sora said,blushing slightly.  
"I see.Then go ahead." Bear said.  
Sora entered the hospital.  
"Young love.I remember how that feels.." Bear said.  
In the hospital,Sora went to the receptionist's desk.  
"Is there someone in here with the first name Miaile?" Sora asked.  
"Yes.Miaile Kiseisa,right?The coma victim?" The receptionist asked.  
"Yes.Her." Sora replied.

"You can't visit her.She's in critical condition."   
"But I-I..." Sora said.  
"I'm her boyfriend!" Sora excalimed.  
'uh-oh..When Ryuuza wakes up,and she hears that,  
she's gonna wonder why,then be mad at me..  
But it was the first thing I thought of..' he thought.  
"..Fine.Miss Kiseisa is on floor 4."  
"Thanks!" Sora exclaimed.  
He ran up the stairs.  
"Kiseisa..Kiseisa.." he said.

A guy only a few years older than he was stopped him.  
"What'dya want with Miaile?!" he exclaimed.  
"I just want to visit her.." Sora said.  
"She can't even TALK now!She's in another coma from that STUPID game!"  
her brother exclaimed  
"I know.I'm one of her friends online.." Sora said.  
"You mean her only friend?She only mentions one.Some guy named Sora." the guy said.  
"That'd be me." Sora said.  
"Oh,YOU'RE Miaile's 'boyfriend.' " The guy said.  
"No,I'm not.Well,I haven't asked her yet.." Sora said  
. "I just say that to her.I know that.So she's not making it up." The guy said.

"You don't seem too concerned.." Sora said.  
The guy glared at him.  
"I AM!When you told me you were a friend online,I was ready to punch you.  
You're lucky you're the only one she's got!" he exclaimed  
"Why doesn't Ryuuza-chan..I mean Miaile,have any friends?  
She's very nice,and she's funny,and.." Sora began.starting to blush.  
"I don't know." Her brother said.  
Back in the room...  
"Higure!Why was I data drained again?" Miaile asked.She was dreaming.

In her dream,she was standing in a completely dark room.  
"I don't know,Ryuuza.Morganna sometimes does things for no reason,I guess." Higure replied.  
He walked away,and her dream changed to that of her own house.  
"Miaile,you gotta get up!" her brother exclaimed.  
She nodded,then sighed.  
"OK."  
After she got dressed,she went outside.  
Instead of her brother standing there,like he always does,  
a young man stood there who she didn't know.Or she thought she didn't.  
She couldn't even see his face,because it was shadowed out.  
"You're late.." The voice said.  
"can't even be on time to visit your own sister's grave.."  
'But I don't have a sister..he must think I'm my brother.But I'm not dead...'  
She interrupted her own thought for another.  
'Wait.His voice.I KNOW I've heard it,but I can't put a finger on it..'

She stretched,then noticed 2 rings on her left hand.  
'2?One looks like a wedding band..and the other..'   
She looked at it again.  
'an engagement ring.'  
She looked at the young man's hand,and saw he had a matching band.  
'he must be my husband.But why am I leaving for school if I'm married?'   
"Late for what?" She asked.  
The young man sighed depressedly.  
"You completely forgot,didn't you?  
Today is day my wife,Miaile died 5 years ago.  
I can't believe you forgot about your own sister.."  
He looked at Miaile.  
"Oh,wait.You're not who I thought you were.I'm sorry,miss."  
Miaile smiled.  
"No problem?"   
She then left,leaving the guy alone for a minute  
'But wait.I'm right here.But he said I'm dead.  
How does that work?  
I'm going to ask my brother about this.' Miaile thought.  
"Am I dead somehow?" she asked when she went into the house.  
"I thought I heard Miaile.But that's impossible.I tried waking her up again today,too.  
I have to remember she's gone." her brother said.  
"What?!I'm not dead!I'M Miaile!" she exclaimed.  
She went back outside,and tapped the guy on the shoulder.

How did Mialie die?" she asked.  
The guy turned around,and looked her in the eye.  
'Red eyes?Kinda like Sora..'  
"Hi again..you know,seeing you is almost like I'm seeing a ghost,Strange huh?  
But why would you want to know?You don't know her.." the guy said  
"I'm curious,that's all.You seem really depressed..." Miaile said.  
The guy sighed.  
"I don't know why I'm about to tell this to a stranger,but.." he began.  
"I trust you for some reason"  
"Anyways,Miaile went into a coma,and never came out.  
They tried as long as they could to bring her back,but she never woke up.  
One day,I went to visit her,and she was dead.That day was today 5 years ago.."  
He then looked at her  
"Miss,I have a silly request." The guy said.  
"What?" Miaile asked.  
"Can I hold you in my arms?You remind me so much of my beloved Miaile.." the guy said.  
Miaile looked at him.  
'I don't know what to say.  
What if he's faking being depressed,  
and just out to get oversensitive girls like me?' she thought.  
'but I doubt he is.His eyes show a lot of sadness...  
unless he's a REALLY good actor,I doubt he's lying,now that I think about it.'  
"Sure.."  
He put his arms around her.  
"Maybe if you had never played "The World",  
you'd still be here.It's my fault..  
Miaile.I should have made sure you got out ok,  
but I had to go and assume she returned safely with me."  
Miaile blinked.  
'Sora?But if I died then,why do I have these rings?' she asked herself.  
"Can I ask how you and Miaile were married if she was in a coma until she died?"  
"...you ask too many questions.I suppose I can answer it.We never were engaged,  
or married.Hell,I didn't even tell her how I felt about her.I gave her them before she died.  
Then I told her.But it was too late.She never heard me,so didn't do any good.."

Wait,how do you know about the rings?"  
Miaile held up her hand.  
"I'm Miaile."  
"...then you're a ghost.At least that's kind of a good thing.  
You finally know.." the guy said,kissing her.  
'but I'm not dead..I don't get it.' Miaile thought.  
'not like I mind this or anything.'  
Back in the hospital,Sora sat on a chair next to her.  
Her brother then came in.  
"Anything?"  
"She's dreaming..that's all I know."  
Sora looked at the machine attached to Miaile,which now was at a constant rate.  
"That's odd..it was small before.Oh well.This is great!" Sora exclaimed.  
Back in Miaile's dream,she sat next to dream Sora.  
"So,did you ever defeat Morganna?" she asked.  
"Nope.At least,I don't think so.You were the one who had the amulet,not me.  
I couldn't even touch her." Sora said.

You tried to fight her?" Miaile asked  
"Yes.Once alone,another time,I got Bear,Mimiru,Tsukasa,and Moonstone to help.  
Mimiru took a long time to convince though.She didn't believe me." Sora said.  
"And both times,I lost."  
"So,what happened to Bear,Tsukasa,Mimiru,and Moonstone?" Miaile asked.  
"None of them were put in comas,fortunately."  
Miaile smiled.  
"That's good.But why'd you fight her?"  
"Easy.To get revenge for you.  
And I was kinda hoping that if she died,you'd come back..." Sora said.  
"But it never happened,obviously."  
"And I bet you're not happy,are you?" a voice said.  
"Who's there?!" Sora asked.

You don't remember me?Then I'll make you."  
Sora saw something that resembled a barbell appear.  
"That's impossible.You don't exsist here,Morganna."   
Morganna laughed.  
"I didn't.Until now." she said.  
'We're doomed..' Miaile thought.Then she heard a second voice.  
"Miaile!You're dreaming!"  
"Higure?" Miaile asked.  
"Yes.Now,try to wake up" Higure said.  
"But how?" Miaile asked.  
"You just have to want to!That's how Tsukasa did it." Higure said.

"But I don't,really.I have no friends,everyone in school hates me...  
the only person I know offline who even kind of likes me is the teacher." Miaile said.  
"Miaile,if you don't wake up,you'll die!I don't want to live without you!  
Please..come back to us." Higure said.  
Miaile looked at the sky.  
"Higure,how do you know my name in real life?" she asked.  
"As I've said,I'm part of Sora's character data.I know what he does.  
He tracked you down,Miaile.Went to hundreds of hospitals,and found you here.  
And the only reason he found you was because he asked the receptionist if there were any  
coma victims here,and got an answer.The others wouldn't give him one.  
I'm not the one who doesn't want to live without you.I'm an AI,I like you and all,  
but that's just my programming.Sora's the one with these emotions.  
You're everything to him.." Higure said.  
Miaile blushed.  
"I-I am?" she asked.  
"Yes.Don't you get it?He's in love with you.Very much,indeed." Higure said.  
'I still don't want to go back..I have nothing there.  
But wait,there's Sora,like Higure said.He's my friend.  
The only one ever nice to me.The only one to care for me.' Miaile thought.  
'I'll go back.I don't want to see him like he is in this dream.  
I don't want to put him through such torture..'  
"Higure,I want to go back!" she exclaimed.  
"Good.Now keep thinking it!" Higure exclaimed

back in the hospital..  
"She's moving a little..." Sora said.  
Miaile's brother sweatdropped.  
"Yeah.Stating the obvious,aren't we?" he said.  
At that moment,Miaile opened her eyes.  
"Sora...." she said.  
The nurse came in then.  
"She's up!"   
the nurse removed all the machinery around Miaile.  
"I'll be back in a minute with your food." The nurse said  
. "Phew.Good thing,I'm hungry." Miaile said.  
Sora threw his arms around her.  
"I'm so glad..you're back.I thought you may never be with us again."   
'you mean me..I know you do.' Miaile thought.  
"Nikaite,LEAVE!" Miaile exclaimed.  
Nikaite sighed,then left.  
"Sure,Miaile.Whatever."  
Miaile..I..well,I love you." Sora said.  
"It's the same,Sora..me too." Miaile replied.

>>>>>>>>>>>  
3 weeks later,Miaile was released from the hospital,and back in school.  
"And here's the reason I DIDN'T want to go back." she said.  
As usual,her classmates ignored her.  
"Good morning,Miss Kiseisa." her teacher said.  
"Good morning.Um..could I have whatever homework assignments I missed?" Miaile asked.  
"Sure.I'll go get them." her teacher said.  
"Not that it's any of my business,Miaile,but I heard you were absent from being   
in a coma from a game.IS your character's name Ryuuza?"   
'should I answer him?Well...I guess it's OK.Not like he's gonna pick on me.' Miaile thought  
. "Yes."  
"I thought so." her teacher said.  
"What made you think I was Ryuuza?" Miaile asked.  
"It was on the BBS.It's odd,though.  
I was in the same event as you,but nothing happened to me.." the teacher said.  
'he can't be Kite...So..'  
"You're Moonstone,aren't you?" Miaile asked.  
"Yes...I almost forgot about the homework.." he said,leaving.  
She turned on her laptop,and went to "The World" for a second.  
"Here we go,coma victim."  
"About 2 weeks ago,a girl went into that special event,and never returned.  
What happened to her?-Kite"  
"Reply 1.She's another coma victim.She's the one who hung out with Sora,right?"  
"2: Yeah.That's her."  
"3: I had a student that disappeared about that time..maybe that's her-Moonstone"  
"So,yeah.He's definately Moonstone."  
"and the last message.  
"Yes,Ryuuza was a coma victim,from Morganna's data drain.  
And this can't get deleted.I like knowing Helba..but anyway,She's perfectly fine now.-Sora"  
'was Sora confessing his love for me a dream?And my reply..do I actually love him?' Ryuuza thought.  
'I don't know...'  



	5. Chapter 5

"I'm wondering if that was a dream..." Ryuuza said to Tsukasa the next day.  
"What was?" Tsukasa asked.  
"Well...Sora told me that he loved me,and I told him I love him too.." Ryuuza replied.  
"I don't know.You were in a coma,so you probably had a lot of be one of them." Tsukasa said.  
"It probably was.." Ryuuza replied.  
'For some reason,I wish it wasn't..' she thought.  
"Bye,Tsukasa"  
Ryuuza left.

Before she logged out at the chaos gate,she ran into Sora.  
"Hey...Been awhile since I've seen you on here." He said."Yeah,it has.Can't say I haven't seen you lately though.We just talked yesturday." Ryuuza said."I have a question.."She then explained what she thought was a dream."Hm...I don't remember saying that.I do have something I want to talk to you offline about,though.I know you're supposed to rest,but.." Sora said.Ryuuza shook her head."I'll be fine.It won't be for long,right?" she asked."Nope.Well,it may be,but that depends." Sora replied."Sure.Where do ya wanna meet?" Ryuuza asked."..How about...the park?at..seven?Hopefully you'll have eaten dinner by then." Sora said."I will have. I eat at six." Ryuuza replied.  
"Great.See ya then!" Sora said.Ryuuza logged out.

'Even though Sora came every day to visit, I never got to see his face when I was in the hospital..my brother was always in the way, or I was sleeping. It's kinda stupid. He knows what I look like, so I'm assuming if someone approaches me it's him.' Miaile thought.  
After she ate,she looked at the clock.  
"6:45..I'll go early.Takes ten minutes to get there,anyway." She said.  
She then left.She arrived there,and looked at her watch.  
'Good.I am early.' Miaile thought.She sat down on a park bench.  
'I'll just sleep for a minute...' she thought,closing her eyes.  
It then began snowing.

Sora came into the park,carrying a box of some kind.  
'7 right to the last second.Now,where's Miaile?' he thought.  
'And wait..when did it start snowing?'He looked on the ground.  
'It's already a foot deep.Maybe Miaile stayed home because of it..'  
He looked around the park,and saw a giant lump of snow on a bench.  
'Almost looks like a human..'  
He brushed the snow off,and then dropped the box."Miaile!" He exclaimed.  
'How long have you been out here...' he thought.  
'It's my fault.I should have figured she was still too sick to leave her house for something other than school...'  
He put his hand around her wrist."No..she-she can't be!..Not after all she went through..she just can't die like this...'He tilted her neck slightly,and put his hand underneath her cheek bone.'Still none..'  
"...I must be some kind of selfish bastard.I ask her to come here when I know she's sick.Only for what?A stupid gift!Now the only gift I've ever wanted is gone.."  
He picked Miaile off the bench,and carried her home.  
'So..this is how it feels to lose someone..it sucks,dammit..."

10 minutes later,Miaile's brother heard a knock on the door.  
"Someone's got nerve.It's late."  
He opened the door.  
"Oh.You again.Miaile's upstairs..I think...""She can't be.Your sister is.." Sora said,going inside and placing Miaile on the couch."Hey,who said you could come in..wait.That's Miaile.." Her brother said."She's WHAT! You..you killed her,didn't you!" her brother asked.  
"No.. I.. Well,she is gone.." Sora began.  
"WHAT! You murderer!" Her brother exclaimed.  
"NO!It's not like that... " Sora began. Miaile's brother then started to choke Sora  
"S..top..let me..ex...plain." Sora said."No explaination needed,you bastard."

Outside,Tsukasa(IRL) walked past the park, and as she walked, she  
kept hearing an argument get louder and louder.  
'Hm.I wonder what they're arguing about. Probably something stupid.  
Then again, it's none of my business..' she thought,then walking past Miaile's house.  
She noticed the door was open,and saw what was going on.'Wait.I KNOW him.  
I see him almost every morning on the way to college.Dad told me that guy's Sora In real life.  
So what'd he do to make that guy so mad?' she thought.  
Tsukasa knocked on the open door."No need to knock.  
Door's open.I'll get to ya as soon as this murderous bastard is dead." Miaile's brother replied.  
"That's why I came here,to stop you.WHY are you trying to kill him?" Tsukasa asked.  
"He killed my sister,Miaile." Miaile's brother replied.  
"Let him go! NOW" Tsukasa demanded.  
"And why should I!"  
Tsukasa then kicked him where the sun doesn't shine.  
"That's why.Sora-kun,are you OK?" she asked.  
"Never..coming here again.." Sora said..  
"I really don't blame you." Tsukasa said,sweatdropping.

"So,why would you kill Miaile-chan for?Isn't she Ryuuza?"  
Sora nodded.  
"Yes.And it wasn't intentional. And no one had better say ANYTHING else." Sora said,glaring at Miaile's brother.  
"And can we leave?I don't feel like going through that again..." Sora said.  
"Anyways...Wait. My throat's STILL killing me..ow..stupid pain.." Sora said.  
Tsukasa sighed.She then went into the freezer and got an ice pack.  
"This might help with the pain a little."  
"Thanks,Tsuka-chan." Sora said.Miaile's parents came into the room.  
"Who was that girl?Is she your girlfriend?" her dad asked.  
"No.She apparantly knows murderer boy there."  
"I DIDN'T HURT HER! Anyway,I asked Miaile earlier to meet me in the park at 7.  
I would have never asked her if I knew it was going to snow like this.

She DID come,but by the time I got there,she was already...already...""I was too late.I had no idea it was gonna snow,or I would have told her to stay home.It just came out of nowhere.." Sora said.  
"I'm really sorry..."  
'And they think they're suffering?I told her to come out so I could tell her I love her,  
and give her a present. Her birthday's today..' he thought."It's alright,Sora-kun.  
You didn't know it would happen.Neither I,or my wife blame you.  
Miaile went out of her own free will." Miaile's dad said.  
"Can I be alone for a minute?" Sora asked.  
The three members of the Kiseisa family nodded.  
"You're saying goodbye to her,aren't you?" Tsukasa asked.  
"..Yeah." Sora replied.He put his hand on top of Miaile's.  
"Miaile...I regret telling you to go there..if I had known that was gonna happen,  
I wouldn't have asked.Miaile,I only asked because  
I wanted to tell you that I'm in love with you.That I couldn't live life without you.  
And now you're gone. Fate is cruel, huh..." Sora said.

A few minutes later,he turned around."Ok..I'm ready.."  
Tsukasa looked at his eyes,  
"Sora,your eyes are red. Were you crying?" She asked.  
"...of course.The one I fell in love with is gone.  
Why wouldn't I?" Sora asked.  
Sora then left.  
"Miaile..."  
When he got home,he logged into "The World"  
"She's gone..." he said.  
"Who?" Bear asked.  
"He actually is caring about someone?" Mimiru asked.  
"Haha,very funny.Of course." Sora said.  
"Wait..where's Ryuuza?  
Everytime I see her,she's with you." Mimiru said.

"...Ryuuza's gone,Mimiru.She's dead." Sora said.  
Tsukasa then logged in.  
"I'm amazed you didn't already start arguing,Mimiru." he said.  
"I was going to. But I feel like I shouldn't.If what's he's saying is true,  
then that'd be cruel and heartless.." Mimiru said.  
"Did he tell you about Ryuuza?" Tsukasa asked.  
Mimiru nodded.  
"He's not lying. She is dead.  
I saved him from the wrath of her brother, actually." Tsukasa said.

"Yeah. Damn jerk.. anyway, thanks,Tsukasa.  
He would have killed me if you didn't come in" Sora said.  
Tsukasa nodded. "No problem."  
"So,where's she being buried?" Mimiru asked.  
"...I don't know.And I hope she never has to be.  
She was much too young to die.." Sora said.

"Snap out of it! She's gone! Learn to deal with it! Yeah, she was your friend.  
But there's nothing you can do about her death. It happened, just LIVE WITH IT!" Mimiru exclaimed.  
"But I don't want to.It hurts too much.." Sora said.Mimiru walked away.  
Tsukasa and Bear followed her"That's kinda mean,you know.." Tsukasa said.  
"I know.I'm not trying to be for once.  
I hate to be the one to suggest it,but we should ask him to join our party." Mimiru said.  
Tsukasa shook his head.  
"No.It'd probably remind him of Ryuuza. She was the only one who ever willingly went with him." "True.But still...I don't even LIKE him, but yet I feel sorry for him." Mimiru said.  
Sora caught up with the group.  
"..I know none of you like me, but you didn't have to run away..." he said.  
Mimiru was about to yell at him,but stopped herself.

"Sorry."  
"Anyway,I have to logout.Bye." Sora said.He then logged out.  
"Oh!I just remembered!Wouldn't this place remind him even more  
of Ryuuza than going into a dungeon?" Mimiru asked.  
"Probably." Tsukasa said.  
Back in the real world,Sora left his house.  
'I'd better check when the funeral is.. but I really don't want to say goodbye..' he thought.  
He went right to Miaile's house,and knocked on the door.

"Hey,it's YOU again!Go away!" Miaile's brother exclaimed.  
"No.I have to know when Miaile's..." Sora said.  
"Ok,stop being an idiot! MOVE." A familiar voice said.

Sora blinked.  
'That's impossible.She had no pulse..' he thought.  
The person the voice belonged to pushed Miaile's brother aside.  
"Do I know you?"  
Sora blinked. "Miaile!But you were.. I'm dreaming." he said.

Miaile shook her head.  
"Nope." she said.  
"And you don't let me finish.." Sora said,sweatdropping.  
"You were gonna say I was dead,right?" Miaile asked.  
"Well..yeah.You didn't have a pulse." Sora said.  
"You never DID answer my question." Miaile said.  
"...You must have amnesia or something.I'm Sora."  
"..So YOU'RE Sora.I can't believe it!" Miaile said,smiling.  
"What,am I that bad?" Sora asked.  
"No, no ,not at all. It's just we're in the same homeroom in school,  
and I never knew you were the same guy I'm.. Never mind." Miaile said.

"Same...oh,wait.You sit 3 rows in front of me,  
and everyone ignores you for some reason." Sora said.  
"Yup.That's me." Miaile replied.  
"I always found that stupid,myself.  
But anyways.." Sora said. He then continued.  
"But how are you alive?I checked your pulse before carrying you home,and you had none."

"I didn't? Odd.. I went to sleep, and then I found myself in my house.  
Guess that teaches me for sleeping on a bench. Say... it WAS snowing... Sora,were your hands cold?" Miaile asked.  
"Yeah,actually." Sora replied.  
"It's harder to feel things like that with cold hands." Miaile said.  
Sora sweatdropped. 'Of course it is... Ms. Obvious. Of course, I won't say that to her.'  
"Anyways,so what was it you wanted that day?" she asked.  
"You mean you don't hate me for asking you,and making you almost die?" Sora asked.  
"No,I couldn't.I went of my own free will. Besides, you came exactly as promised.  
Only I was almost frozen by then due to there being a blizzard" Miaile said.  
Sora embraced her tightly."Thank you,Miaile.It means a lot to me.."

"Anyways,what I wanted was..." he began.  
"Well...Miaile,I love you.When I thought you died,  
I didn't know what I'd do.You mean everything to me.."  
Miaile blushed bright red.  
'How do I feel about him...' She thought.  
'I have to decide quickly..' She opened her mouth to speak,  
yet no words came out.  
'What?'  
"You really thought you could get away that easy,Ryuuza?"  
'WHAT! The voice? How?' Miaile thought. She noticed the entire scene vanish before her eyes,  
and standing next to her was Higure.  
"Higure,what's going on!" she asked. Higure looked at the ground.  
"Ryuuza,what just happened was an illusion.You never went outside. None of that happened.Unfortunately..you're still in a coma.." he said.

"WHAT!How!" she asked.  
"Think about it. How is it possible for you to have never seen Sora in real life,  
if he was right in front of your face?  
And it's impossible for someone to seem dead,  
then come back." Higure said.

"But why was I data drained?" she asked.  
"...I'm sorry.I can't tell you. She'll kill us both." Higure said.  
"Wait.Which coma is this? Did I even MEET Sora?Was the  
whole event,and everything that happened a lie?" she asked.

"..." Higure replied.  
"But DID I even MEET Sora?  
I don't care if nothing else happened.. I..I.." Ryuuza said.

Higure smiled.  
"I don't care what Morganna says. I have to tell you." he said.  
"Wait.Have to? I never did meet him,then..just you.  
And Mimiru-chan.No Sora..." Ryuuza said.  
"I'm sorry.But you never did." Higure said.

"That's a cruel joke,you stupid voice! I finally meet someone who LIKES me,and doesn't think I'm worthless,and I never actually did meet him.  
You created the perfect guy for me just to fool me!" Ryuuza exclaimed.  
"Stop this at once!" Ryuuza heard a voice exclaim.  
She turned around,and saw a girl in a white dress, and a white cape with the sign for 'infinite' clasping it together.

"Aura!" Higure exclaimed.

"Aura?" Ryuuza asked.

"Aura was the second of those kind of AIs.She's here to defeat Morganna!" Higure exclaimed.

"Yes.You're right,Higure. She has caused so many bad things to happen,  
and must be deleted immediately!" Aura exclaimed.

Higure began laughing.

"What's so funny,Higure?" Aura asked.

"Sorry.I just remembered something the player my data's based off said.  
He said that someone should stick a magnet on the main computer at CC Corp." Higure replied.

"That makes no sense.." Aura said.  
"It'd delete Morganna.Everything else too, but mainly Morganna." Higure said.

'So...Higure really IS part of Sora's character data..' Ryuuza thought.  
She smiled.  
Aura sighed,then shook her head.  
"Higure,will you help me with this?" she asked  
Higure nodded.  
"Of course."  
"Then let's go." Aura said.  
Ryuuza checked her data while they were fighting Morganna.

'I still have all my abilities...and I'm a Twinblade.  
Higure..lied to me?' she thought.  
"Higure!Why'd you lie to me!" she exclaimed.  
"Huh? Aura,can you keep fighting her alone for a minute.  
I have to tell Ryuuza-chan something." Higure said.  
"But I.." Aura began.  
"It'll only be a minute.Please.  
In case I die..she needs to know this." Higure said.  
Aura nodded.  
"Thanks." Higure said.  
He looked at Ryuuza.  
"Ryuuza-chan,most of what happened was a dream. But only what happened  
after you got data drained the second time.  
As I said,you're still in a coma.  
And yes,you DID meet Sora.  
He's been at the hospital you're at everyday,actually."

"But you said.." Ryuuza said.  
"Yeah,I know what I said. Remember how I kept saying Morganna would kill me?  
She was going to then as well if I didn't lie." Higure replied.  
"But you said you'd disregard her,and tell me anyway.." Ryuuza said.  
"I know.It was a setup,again because of her threats." Higure said.  
"I'm really sorry,Ryuuza." Higure said, returning to the fight with Morganna.

'But how is this battle going on...I'm not in "The World"...' Ryuuza thought.  
In the real world, Ryuuza's eyes opened for a few seconds, and saw a computer was running. She also noticed one of her classmates sitting next to her.

'What's he doing here? I thought all my classmates hate me..'  
she thought,closing her eyes again.

In the hospital room,her classmate was now watching the computer screen.  
"Come on...just kill that thing already!" he exclaimed

Back in Miaile's dream..  
'How am I seeing this?' she thought.  
"Higure, one question.  
How am I seeing this if I'm not playing?" she asked.  
"Easy.At the moment,you're IN the system.  
If Aura and I don't kill Morganna, you'll be in a coma until someone does...  
it's very complicated." Higure said.

"What!So right now,I'm dead in a way!" she exclaimed.  
"Sort of."  
He returned to fighting.  
"That's creepy.." Ryuuza said.  
At that moment,Aura disappeared.  
"Now only this pesky data remains." Morganna said.  
Higure continued fighting.  
"WHY WON'T SHE DIE!" he exclaimed.  
"You fool.I cannot die." Morganna said.  
Higure fell to the ground.  
"Dammit.." he said,beginning to fade out.  
"Ryuuza..I'm...glad..I... told you. I..I... didn't... expect... this, but.." he said.  
Ryuuza knelt next to him.  
"Come on, Higure.. You're not gonna die!" she exclaimed.  
"...I hope not." he said,now disappearing even more.

"But.. I must tell you.. I wish the two of you luck in the future. You both seem to be destined for each other. No,wait. I KNOW you'll be happy in the future.Just...keep..going.Your feelings... aren... aren't.. unrequited. I.. KNOW they... aren't."At that moment,Higure vanished completely,like Aura.  
"Why..." she said.  
"You bitch!" she exclaimed.  
"Ah,angry again, arent we? You said the same thing before." Morganna said.  
"You put Sora into a coma with your thing, me two times, killed Aura, AND Higure.  
Higure was my friend!  
I know he was an AI, but he didn't deserve to die!" Ryuuza exclaimed.

"And what will YOU do?  
You do not have the power of the amulet anymore." Morganna said.

Ryuuza blinked,then smiled.  
'That X must conceal it..' she thought.  
Her eyes went from normal,to a shade of red.  
"You're dead,bitch." She exclaimed.  
She mentally blinked.  
'Why does it sound like Sora and I are talking at the same time?' she asked herself.  
'Wait...Could that be...?'

'Higure?'  
She then mentally smiled."Data Reconfiguation!"  
She noticed a huge black cellphone thing fall from the sky,  
and turn into tiny little dust particles.The dust particles then reformed into a trash can,  
then into a single speck of dust.Ryuuza/Higure smashed the dust particle in his/her palm.

"Now come back.I dare you." Higure/Ryuuza said.  
"You see,Ryuuza..that's why Morganna wanted the amulet.  
It was the only thing that could destroy her." Higure said.  
"Thank you,Higure,for everything." Ryuuza said.  
Higure separated from her body,then smiled.

"Gambatte!"

Miaile then woke up from her coma.  
"Miaile-chan!You're up!" her classmate said.  
"Yeah..but why would you visit me? To give me a hard time?" Miaile asked.  
The classmate shook his head.  
"No.Besides,I never did. Miaile-chan,you ARE Ryuuza in the world,right?" he asked.  
Miaile blinked,then nodded.

"I'm really glad.I have the right girl then..." Her classmate said.  
"I know your name,but what's it in "The World?" Miaile asked.  
Her classmate blinked.  
"Oh wait.That's right.You wouldn't know.You've been in a coma..."  
"So,who are you?" Miaile asked.  
"Sora." he replied.  
Ryuuza blushed.  
"Sora-kun?"  
He nodded.  
Miaile sat up,and hugged him.  
She blinked as she felt him hug her back.  
'Higure wasn't lying..' she thought.

"Miaile,I.." Sora began.  
"Sora,I.." She began.

"I love you!" the both exclaimed at the same time.  
They then kissed each other.

A few months later,in "The World"  
"Hey,Ryuuza!" Mimiru exclaimed.  
Ryuuza turned around.  
"Hi,Mimiru-chan!" she replied.  
Sora sweatdropped.  
"Ryuuza,you weren't mocking her,were you?" he asked.  
"No.Might have unintentionally,though.Sorry." Ryuuza said.

"No prob. So,anyways, can I ask why you're ALWAYS with Sora?  
Ever since you came out of that coma, you're always in a party with him." Mimiru said.

"Well..." Ryuuza said,blushing.She looked at Sora.  
"A few days after Ryuuza got out of her coma,we began dating." Sora said,also blushing.  
"So,how do you both find time to play the game AND go on dates?" Mimiru asked.  
"Amazing.You didn't yell at me,or call Ryuuza an idiot for dating me.." Sora said.  
"That wasn't the question! And I didn't say anything cause I KNOW you've liked each  
other for awhile, and there's nothing I can do about it.I should have said something  
WAY back then. Then again, I DID warn her.." Mimiru said.

Ryuuza sweatdropped.  
"And it wasn't needed. The one you said was horrible is the one I ended up falling in love with.  
Kinda funny.." she said.  
"Anyways,we ARE on a date right now."  
"But HOW?You're playing the game!And online dating doesn't count!" Mimiru exclaimed  
"I have 2 computers in my house.Ryuuza just put her data into the second computer." Sora said.Mimiru sweatdropped.

"That's not a date..that's called you're both playing the world at the same time in the same room!"  
Ryuuza shook her head.  
"We have the computers next to each other.  
Besides,going to someone elses house IS a date."  
"Considering we just came back from a movie and dinner.." Sora said.  
"SORA!She wasn't supposed to know we went out FIRST!No fun!" Ryuuza exclaimed.  
"Oh,I see how it is..you go on dates BEFORE getting online.." Mimiru said.

The couple nodded.  
"You two.." Mimiru said,shaking her head.  
"So..you've been dating...6 months?"  
Ryuuza shook her head.  
"I've been out of my coma for a year and 6 months.So it's...1 year,5 months,and 3 weeks."

"Shows how much I talk to you.  
You both always run off somewhere  
before I get a chance to say anything." Mimiru said.

Ryuuza sweatdropped.

"Sorry.Didn't mean to.Anyways..we have to go."  
"Oh..I see how it is..." Mimiru said, grinning mischieviously.

"NOT FOR THAT!" Ryuuza exclaimed.  
"School tomorrow." Sora said.  
"But you're both in the same house! That has to mean what I'm thinking it does,  
unless one of you is gonna walk home in the dark!" Mimiru exclaimed.  
Ryuuza shook her head.  
"No. None of us is.We live in the same house."

"And you're both still in high school." Mimiru said,her eyes turning to dots.  
"NO!we're both freshmen in college!" Sora exclaimed.  
"And we have to be up by 6 am.So bye!"  
He logged out.  
"What'd I do!" Mimiru asked.  
"Nothing.He's apparantly just tired..he just went to bed." Ryuuza said.  
"Oh.Explains why he's WAY more irritable than before.  
So,you two engaged yet?" Mimiru asked.

"No. We're seeing if even living together works.  
If it does,THEN we'll get to.  
Come to think of it,we promised each other that if we lasted 6 months together,  
we'd be married.. but he still hasn't asked me.  
And it's only 2 weeks before it's been a year since we said this." Ryuuza said.  
"You both live together,and expect me to believe you don't.." Mimiru said,  
cut off immediately by Ryuuza.  
"I'm not kidding!" Ryuuza said,sweatdropping.  
"And you both don't even.." Mimiru began.  
"Well...if you were gonna say what I'm thinking, yes.. we do." Ryuuza said,blushing.

At that moment,they heard a man's voice.  
"Well,I see someone's been prying again." Bear said.  
"Mimiru,if you keep this up,you're gonna end up one of those gossiping old ladies!" Tsukasa exclaimed,jokingly.  
"But how do you know what I was doing?" Mimiru asked.  
"We logged in just as you began to ask Ryuuza and Sora questions." Tsukasa said.  
"Oh...do you think I got too personal?" Mimiru asked.  
Both Bear and Tsukasa nodded.  
"Oops.Sorry." Mimiru said.  
"And Sora's not lying,Mimiru-chan.. the class they're taking IS at 6 am.  
I took it Freshman year,too." Tsukasa said.  
Ryuuza sweatdropped.  
"Completely forgot about that class! Sorry! I have to go! Bye!" Ryuuza exclaimed, logging out.

IRL

"Took long enough,.." Sora said.  
"Sorry.I lost track of time.  
Mimiru wouldn't be quiet. Tsukasa pretty much saved me from her." Miaile said.  
Sora laughed a little.  
"It figures.She doesn't know WHEN to shut up."  
Ryuuza then sat down next to Sora.  
She sighed.  
'When's he gonna ask me?It's been longer than we said..' she thought.  
She then noticed Sora taking a small box out of a nearby drawer.  
"I'm sorry this took to long,Miaile.I had a VERY hard time deciding which one.." Sora said.  
He opened the box.  
"Miaile Kiseisa,will you marry me?" he asked.  
Miaile smiled,then blushed.  
"Yes!of course!" she exclaimed.

6 months later

"Why are we here again?" a woman with kind of short brown hair asked.  
A woman next to her sweatdropped.  
"We were invited, Mimiru-chan. By Ryuuza. Remember?"  
"Well, I know I was. Did she do all the inviting, or did her lazy fiancee ask as well?" Mimiru asked.  
"Sora asked most of us,actually. Only you and BT were asked by Ryuuza,cause Sora'd try to PK BT online,and you because you hate him." The woman said.

"But why'd they ask online,Tsukasa?" Mimiru asked.  
Another woman quickly answered the question.  
"They didn't know your addresses. And didn't ask me to find out for them."  
"And how would you have known them!" a man next to her asked.  
"You know I have my ways, Lios." she said.  
"Helba!You're not supposed to hack into other's personal data!" Lios exclaimed.  
"I normally wouldn't.No point in it.But for a friend I would." Helba said.  
"They could have asked me,too.." a young man about Sora and Ryuuza's age said.

"Don't tell me..Wiseman,are you involved in this hacking too?" Lios asked.  
Wiseman smiled.  
"No.Well,that's partly a lie.I don't hack.I always ask Helba."  
A woman in her 20's now stood next to Tsukasa.  
"So,where's the party?" she asked.  
"The wedding didn't start yet,Mistral." Tsukasa replied.  
A boy a little older than Wiseman then came in.  
He was with a girl about Mimiru's age,and a man in his 20's.

"Why were we asked last?" he asked.  
"You couldn't be found.Did you think you were forgotten,Kite?" Helba asked.  
"Well..." Kite began."Why would you be forgotten?You are the one responsible for getting Sora out of a coma." Helba said.  
"Well..that's true.But why didn't one of them just look us up?" the girl asked.  
"BlackRose..we're outlaws,remember?  
Our data's not easy to find.Helba, you invited everyone else on my list,right?" Kite asked.

Helba nodded.  
"Yes.All but Gardenia.She refused to come."  
"But why?I don't think they did anything to her.." BlackRose said.  
"I don't know.Now if you'll excuse me, I must find our Best Man.  
Well,Ryuuza's anyway. Sora wasn't too happy with her choice." Helba said,leaving.

"So,who are all of you?" Mistral asked.

"I'm Kite. The girl next to me is BlackRose, the guy's Balmung, the other girl next to him is Rachel,the one next to her is Marlo, the one next to him is Elk,the one next to him is Terajima Ryoko,and,the poor girl, next to her is Piros."  
"I see! Hi,Kite-san! Here,I'll take you to meet my husband and my baby!" Mistral exclaimed.  
She grabbed Kite's hand, and dragged him off,  
leaving the rest of his party sweatdropping.

At that moment,the ceremony began.  
"We have gathered here this day to join..." the preacher began.  
Both Sora and Miaile spaced out,until they heard the exchaning of vows thing begin.  
"Do you,Sora,take Miaile Kiseisa to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold,  
for all eternity?"

'What's he talking about..' Miaile thought.  
"I do."  
'Oh.It's that.' Miaile thought  
"Do you,Miaile, take Sora to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold,  
for all eternity?"

"I do." Miaile said.  
"You may kiss the bride."  
Sora then kissed Miaile,and everyone in the room clapped.

"Say, Rachel, maybe you and Piros will get married,too." BlackRose joked.  
"EW!I hope not! I don't wanna catch the bouquet now.." Rachel said.  
"I hope I do.." BlackRose said,looking over to Kite.  
At that very moment, Kite felt a tap on his shoulder.  
"Hey.Why'd ya forget about me?"

Kite looked up.  
"Oh!Nuke Usagimaru! I didn't,  
well.. when I was introducing everybody, I guess I did. Sorry." he said.  
"No problem." Nuke replied.  
Next to Nuke was a 16 year old girl.  
"..She's not your girlfriend,is she?" Kite asked,his eyes turning to dots.  
"Um..NO.This is my sister,Rikani." Nuke said.  
"Hi,Rikani.I'm Kite!" He said,extending his had.  
Rikani shook it.  
"Um...hi."  
A minute later,Miaile threw the bouquet to the audience.

"Avoiding!" Rachel exclaimed,moving slightly."What,am I that bad?" Nuke asked.  
"No,BlackRose jinxed me!If I catch it,I'll marry Piros!" Rachel exclaimed.

"And why would you do that?" Nuke asked.  
"Cause she said that we might get married! If there's even a chance,  
I wanna avoid it!" Rachel said.

"I see. If I were a girl I'd wanna too. That guy's creepy." Nuke said,sweatdropping.  
"I'm amazed it didn't land yet.." Rikani said.

Once she was done saying that,the bouquet landed in her arms.  
"Ah,I see.Your sister's gonna get married before you!" Rachel said.  
"I hope not.That'd be REALLY embarassing.." Nuke said.  
After that,people began to leave. Rikani stood up, as well.  
As she was leaving,she saw a guy she'd never seen before walk past.  
"Hey..Do any of you know who he is?" she asked.

Rachel nodded.  
"Yeah,he's that quiet guy,Moonstone." she said.  
"Moonstone,huh.." Rikani said,blushing.

10 months later

'I can't believe it..' Miaile thought.  
'I never expected this to happen..  
but I'm still happy..'  
She blushed,then went to sleep.

About 4 hours later,she heard her brother talk.  
"Say..what DID Miaile have an operation for,anyway?" he asked.

She also heard Tsukasa talk.  
"I wonder if she came through ok.." she said.  
"Operation?What are you talking about?" she heard Sora ask.  
"Why else would she be in here? Is she in a coma AGAIN?" Miaile's brother asked.  
"No. I'm making sure of that." Sora replied  
"Then what IS it?" Tsukasa asked.  
Sora simply smiled.  
"You'll find out soon enough. But be assured,she's fine." he said.  
As soon as Sora was finished talking, both Tsukasa and Miaile's brother  
ran towards Miaile's room.

"Um..please leave Miaile alone.." Sora said,sweatdropping.  
Both ignored him unintentionally,and saw Miaile lying in a bed, a baby in her arms.

"See?She's sleeping.Leave her be." Sora said.  
Tsukasa smiled.  
"The baby's adorable.But why keep it such a secret?" she asked.  
"Well...um.." Sora began.  
"I wanted you both to see for yourselves." he said,  
'I also wanted to avoid her brother's comments..' he thought,sweatdropping.

"Well, well. Looks like someone did something other than play that stupid game during their honeymoon.." Nikaite said.  
"Shut up." Sora replied.  
"And he's shy about it,too. Family reunions are gonna be fun." Nikaite said.  
"And if you keep it up,you won't see any of us at family reunions." Sora said.  
"Finally you act like you used to.I was wondering if being married would  
completely change you for the worse,but it didn't." Tsukasa said.

"And why would I?" Sora asked.  
"I dunno.For whatever the reason, most people do." Tsukasa said.

Miaile then woke up.  
"..."  
"Oh,hi,Tsukasa-chan. Hi stupid Nikaite.What are you doing here?" she asked.  
"We both thought something happened to you cause you were in the hospital." Tsukasa said,  
"Oh,I see.I'm glad you were concerned at least.But as you can tell,I'm fine." Miaile said.  
She then looked at her husband.  
"Hi,dear." she said,smiling.  
"Morning. " Sora said.

"So,think of any names for him yet?" Sora asked."Hmm...How about Sora?" Miaile asked.  
"That'd be confusing.." Sora said.  
"Besides,I wouldn't want a copied name."  
Miaile smiled.  
"Sora it is."  
Sora sweatdropped.  
"Should have known she was gonna do that."  
"I wonder what those jerks in school would do if they found out the 'nobodies' were married..?"  
"Probably taunt us. Or me, rather. They liked you." Miaile said.

"A little. Not really, though. But really...  
"Who would have thought we'd be married?" Sora said.  
Miaile laughed a little.  
"I never expected it. They certainly didn't"  
She then smiled warmly.  
"I'm leaving. The lovebirds are making me sick." Nikaite said, then leaving.

Tsukasa then followed.'I never expected Higure to be right,either.  
He knew this would happen. Funny how an AI knew our true feelings for each other.' she thought.  
'I can't even thank him... After all,he died protecting me.  
But yeah.If I ever meet you again, somehow.. well, Thank you, Higure.  
If you hadn't saved me, I wouldn't be alive right now, and the happiest I've ever been at that.'


End file.
